


Трах-тибидох

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Other, Out of Character, fandomharryseverus2018_5lvlDrabbl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Договорились





	Трах-тибидох

— Верное дело! 

В темноте Гарри не видел лица Рона, но прекрасно представлял, как блестят его глаза.

— Врёшь! — отозвался со своей кровати Невилл.

— Иди ты! — отмахнулся Рон. — Ты вообще спать должен.

— Уснёшь тут с вами, — Невилл немного повозился, но всё-таки отодвинул полог заскрипевшей пружинами кровати. — Лучше скажи, откуда узнал? Если это опять твои братья...

Гарри прикусил язык. А ведь точно! Фред с Джорджем могли и не такое выдумать.

— Не хочешь — не верь! Но я нашёл дома одну книгу... старинную. И там всё так и написано!

— Ага, — недоверчиво протянул Невилл. — Так и написано, мол, отсосите Снейпу, и будет вам счастье!

— Правильно Снейп называет тебя идиотом, — в голосе Рона зазвенела обида. — Чем ты слушал? Скажи, Гарри?!

Гарри пока не разобрался в вопросе, а потому не хотел, чтобы его приплетали в качестве эксперта, но подставить друга он просто не мог.

— Нев, ну, посуди сам, кто ещё подходит под описание?

— Дамблдор, — предположил Невилл.

Гарри даже закашлялся, задохнувшись воздухом, стоило представить почтенного волшебника в столь пикантной ситуации.

— Он же старый!

— И что? — возмутился Невилл. — У него члена нет?

Рон изобразил, что его сейчас стошнит, вызвав ещё одну вспышку негодования Невилла.

— Да уж лучше у Дамблдора отсосать, чем у вашего Снейпа!

— А с хули он наш?!

— А кто говорил: «Гарри, иди, отсоси для твоей же пользы»? — Невилл уличающе ткнул пальцем в сторону Рона.

— Я говорил только про то, что если отсосать в полнолуние магу, который три года не трахался, то можно получить защиту от Непростительных! Или ты скажешь, что Снейп — бог секса?!

— А почему не Дамблдор?! Или он трахается, прерываясь лишь на еду и сон?

— А как ты собираешься сосать у Дамблдора, если у него не встанет?

— Почему это у него не встанет?

— Потому что в сто двадцать лет с этим могут быть проблемы! А Снейпа можно напоить специальным зельем.

— Так и Дамблдора можно напоить!

— А вдруг он от этого умрёт?! Снейпа-то хотя бы не жалко.

Гарри не выдержал:

— Блядь! Рон! Думай, что говоришь.

— А чего такого? Снейпа не жалко, да! Вообще это беспроигрышный вариант: связать, накрыть голову пакетом, напоить специальным зельем и отсосать! Чего сложного-то?!

Гарри представил себе всё это безобразие, и его затошнило:

— Может, лучше Флитвика? Того...

— Не советую! — Рон завернулся в одеяло на манер тоги и принялся расхаживать по спальне, напоминая полководца перед сражением. — Флитвик не похож на воздержанца... ну, вы меня понимаете... короче, трахается он!

— С кем?! — в этом вопросе Гарри и Невилл были едины.

— Не знаю и знать не хочу, — авторитетно заявил Рон. — Речь сейчас о Снейпе. Гарри, ты сможешь?

— Что именно?

— Взять в рот член и сосать его... до конца?

Звучало не очень, но...

— Это точно поможет от Непростительных?

— Клянусь!

Невилл опустил на пол босые ноги и вздохнул:

— Гарри, это всё надо проверить.

— Интересно, как? — разозлился Гарри. — Я отсосу, а вы шарахнете меня Непростительным?

— Точно! — обрадовался Рон. — Нев, ты — гений. Ну, что, пойдём ловить Снейпа на живца? Так и представляю себе, как мы сначала связываем его, потом надеваем ему на голову пакет, расстёгиваем брюки, достаём член...

— Вообще-то я одругом, — оборвал его фантазии Невилл.

— О чём? — насторожился Рон.

— Всё очень просто! — Невилл встал с кровати и старательно запечатал чарами дверь спальни. — Сейчас полнолуние, а значит самое подходящее время для испытаний.

— Так я об этом и говорил, — Рон почесал затылок. — Надо пробовать.

Невилл ещё раз полюбовался полной луной и задёрнул шторы:

— Говоришь, три года воздержания? — слабенький Люмос осветил его сосредоточенное лицо. — А теперь скажите мне, парни, когда у вас был секс?


End file.
